Pour l'amour de Lily
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Severus Rogue est un élève rejeté et humilié par le groupe des 4 Maraudeurs, en particulier par James Potter, élève populaire et arrogant. Mais que pense Lily Evans de cette attitude et quelle sera sa réaction face à celui qui sera un jour son époux?


_Disclaimer : L'univers de HP est à JKR_

_NDA :_

_Coucou ! Alors en fait j'ai décidé de reposter cette fic car quand je l'ai postée la première fois, j'étais nouvelle sur le site et je ne savais pas très bien comment faire. Donc je l'ai postée en laissant croire à une suite, de même, les tirets étaient partis sans moyen d'éditer et il y avait plein de fautes… J'ai donc décidé de la remettre au propre ici _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient une suite et c'est vrai que la fin peut le suggérer mais j'ai préféré écrire un épisode particulier de la vie de James et Lily à Poudlard sans prolonger les choses._

_Merci beaucoup à Lils, Miloune et Takomaki qui m'avaient laissé des reviews !_

_Sur ce, bisous à tous… _

¤¤¤

**Pour l'amour de Lily**

Camouflés par la fine cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait entièrement, les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté peu avant. Alertés par les pas menaçant de Rusard qui faisait certainement sa ronde de nuit, les deux camardes accélérèrent le pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent doucement mais rapidement vers le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune.

-Mot de passe ? grogna la Grosse Dame sans ouvrir les yeux.

-_Sombral_, murmura Sirius toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux amis montèrent rapidement le grand escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

-Vous voilà enfin ! soupira une voix soulagée dans le noir.

-Oui, chuchota James en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. McGonagall s'est aperçue de notre absence ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules tout en sortant de son lit. Mais je me suis inquiété, cela fait plus de quatre heures que vous êtes partis ! Où étiez-vous passés, nom d'une Gargouille ?

-On est allés jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, répondit machinalement James. Les magasins sont ouverts toute la nuit en ce moment. Ils font une promotion spéciale. Et tant mieux, car on avait besoin de provisions de chez Zonko.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda prudemment Remus.

-Pour acheter des Figures-Elastiques, pouffa Sirius le visage amusé à cette évocation.

-Des Figures-Elastiques ? répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux parler de cette invention puérile où celui qui la boit a le visage qui enfle et devient flasque comme un mollusque ?

-Oui, répondit fièrement James. Et je pense que lorsque ce cher Servilo se réveillera demain matin, il aura une bonne surprise…

-Vous lui en avez fait boire dans son sommeil ? s'exclama Remus.

-Que se passe t-il ? murmura une voix pâteuse en gesticulant dans son lit.

-Rien, rendors-toi, Peter, répondit Remus d'une voix plus calme. Et vous, fit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à James et Sirius, vous êtes allés dans le dortoir des Serpentards et avait donné à Severus une Figure-Elastique dans son sommeil ?

-Oui, grâce à la carte, expliqua James.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé mais tout cela ne peut plus durer, fit Remus d'une voix sévère. James, tu ne peux pas continuer à harceler ainsi Severus Rogue, et toi, Sirius, tu ne devrais pas l'y encourager. Je croyais pourtant que vous vous étiez calmés avec lui à la fin de la sixième année, mais depuis trois semaines, voilà que ça recommence de plus belle !

-C'est de sa faute, gronda James, il n'a pas à tourner autour de ma petite-amie.

-Lily Evans n'est _pas_ ta petite amie, Cornedrue, fit remarquer Remus. Je ne sais pas si Rogue lui tourne autour, comme tu dis, mais tu n'as pas…

-Il n'en a rien à faire d'elle, grogna James en serrant les poings. Il ne sortirait jamais avec une enfant de Moldus et…

-D'ailleurs personne ne voudrait de lui, à part une chauve-souris, et encore… poursuivit Sirius d'une voix ironique.

-Et il lui tourne autour simplement pour me faire enrager, conclut James d'une voix morose.

-Et Lily, qu'en pense t-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je pensais qu'elle s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'il y a deux ou trois semaine où je l'ai vu lui sourire plusieurs fois. Une ou deux fois en cours de potions aussi, j'ai vu cet affreux Servilo, tout fier de savoir faire quelque chose de ses horribles doigts boudinés et aussi gras que ses cheveux, aider Lily à préparer sa potion.

-Mais le pire, dit Sirius, c'était hier quand on les a vu ensemble dans la Grande Salle travailler les cours de Métamorphose. James était dans un état… J'ai cru qu'il allait se ruer sur lui et le mettre en pièce…

-Alors, il fallait vraiment le ridiculiser, fit James avec une expression triomphante. L'humilier au point qu'il n'osera plus jamais sortir son gros nez de ses affreux cheveux poisseux.

-James… commença Remus. Qu'ils travaillent ensemble ne signifie rien. Lily a beaucoup trop de classe pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme Severus Rogue, tu ne crois pas ? Et c'est égoïste de faire tout cela, et très méchant.

-Méchant ? C'est lui qui a commencé à me provoquer ! se rebella James. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas seulement à moi en voulant l'éloigner de Lily, je pense aussi à elle et à sa réputation…

-Pas seulement à cause du fait que Rogue soit une pauvre petite bouse de dragon ridicule et sans amis, renchérit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, mais aussi parce ce type est à fond dans la magie noire et tout se qui s'en suit…

-Bon, écoutez-moi ! dit Remus d'une voix dure. Il est temps que tout cela cesse. Vous avez déjà faillit vous faire renvoyer plus d'une fois, je ne vous laisserai pas continuer vos bêtises. Je me suis tut plus d'une fois, spécialement à la fin de notre cinquième année, juste après l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, James, où tu as cruellement humilié Rogue devant Lily et toute la classe en montrant son caleçon, sans compter l'année dernière avec cette farce qui aurait bien pu tourner au drame si tu…

-Tu commences à parler comme un prof, ironisa James. Tu te crois supérieur à nous, maintenant que tu es devenu Préfet-en-chef, c'est ça, hein, Lunard ?

-Pas du tout, se défendit celui-ci, seulement, j'estime qu'à dix-sept ans, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et que nous avons autre chose à faire qu'harceler les gens, aussi stupides soient-ils, préparer nos ASPIC, par exemple.

-Allons, Lunard, sourit Sirius. En réalité, toi aussi tu as hâte de voir la grosse tête de Servilo demain matin quand le sortilège de Figure-Elastique aura fait effet…

-Ca suffit, Patmol, fit doucement Remus, manifestement épuisé d'essayer de les persuader de cesser leurs jeux enfantins.

James et Sirius se couchèrent à leur tour dans leur lit respectif.

-En tout cas, dit Sirius en baillant, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Rogue finira peut-être par comprendre qu'il a tort de vouloir défier James comme ça. Vu comment il est, il ferait mieux d'essayer de séduire une Géante ou un Détraqueur…

Tandis que dans un dernier effort, Remus reprochait à Sirius son attitude, James se retourna dans lit à baldaquin et commença à rêvasser. Non pas à Rogue et à la surprise que lui et Sirius lui avaient réservée, mais à la belle Lily Evans qui ne cessait de repousser ses avances depuis des années… Peut-être était-il véritablement trop arrogant et trop prétentieux pour que Lily ne puisse jamais l'aimer ? Peut-être le trouvait-elle trop cruel, trop stupide ou n'importe quoi de négatif, pour ne pas être digne de devenir son petit-ami ?

« _Je changerai_, se promit James en lui-même, _être populaire, gagner toutes les coupes de Quidditch, embêter ce sacré Servilo… tout cela n'a aucun sens si je ne peux pas avoir la chose qui me fait envie depuis la première fois que j'ai mit les pieds à Poudlard : Lily Evans. _»

Le lendemain matin, en descendant à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuné, James et Sirius guettèrent avidement l'arrivée de Rogue pour voir le résultat de leur petite plaisanterie de la veille. Mais il ne se montra pas de la matinée. Ni au petit-déjeuné, ni en cours. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

-Il a dû avoir peur de montrer son horrible grosse tête à tout le monde et s'est réfugié à l'infirmerie, suggéra James. Pauvre petit Servilo ! Comme il a dû avoir peur quand il a constaté qu'il était plus moche qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je me demande si c'est possible, ironisa Sirius.

N'étant pas très populaire à Poudlard, l'absence de Rogue passa quasiment inaperçue et aucune rumeur concernant la Figure-Elastique ne circula dans les couloirs.

Devant la salle de Botanique, ils croisèrent une jeune fille souriante, au visage rond et aux yeux brillants, fixés sur Sirius d'un air admiratif et plein d'espoir. Mais le jeune homme passa devant elle sans la regarder. Il avait beaucoup de charme, on ne pouvait le nier.

-Hé, Patmol, chuchota James, tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que Alice Hanks en pince pour toi ? Pourquoi l'ignore-tu sans cesse, la pauvre ?

-Elle n'est pas mon genre, répondit simplement son ami en haussant les épaules. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai surpris Frank Londubat l'inviter pour la Saint-Valentin… Et d'ailleurs, niveau cœur, c'est toi qui ferais mieux de t'en occuper.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? interrogea James.

-Lily Evans à dix heures, chuchota Sirius en guise de réponse.

James sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, ses épais cheveux roux foncés ondulants gracieusement sur ses épaules. Instinctivement, sa main se plaqua sur ses cheveux noirs qu'il s'empressa d'ébouriffer d'un geste frénétique.

-Ca va, Evans ? lança t-il d'un air détaché, tout sourire.

-Ah, justement Potter, je te cherchais ! répliqua la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna celui-ci. Ca veut dire que tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec moi ?

-Ne rêves pas ! le rabroua t-elle une fois de plus. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je tenais simplement à te dire que tu es vraiment une sale brute et un arrogant petit imbécile, James Potter ! Ce que tu as fait hier soir était vraiment l'apogée de ta puérilité ! Non, _mais vraiment_, tu t'es encore une fois surpassé dans ton insolence et ta méchanceté.

-Mais de quoi…

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à Severus ! coupa t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Ses beaux yeux verts en amende lançaient des éclairs.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, le pauvre, avec le visage aussi mou qu'un ballon de football dégonflé.

-C'est quoi, ça, le football…

-Tu es vraiment horrible, conclut-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi. Je pensais pourtant qu'en grandissant, tu mûrirais.

-Lily, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi ! se récria James d'une voix désespérée.

-Pour moi, dit-il !

-Mais oui, tu vas finir par détruire ta réputation si tu continues à accepter que Rogue marche avec toi dans les couloirs. Tu es une fille bien, et ce type est un malade, un fou de magie noire. Tu mérites mieux que ça, voyons !

-Toi, par exemple ? fit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben… Non, euh… Oui, je… Peut-être…

-Ne te fatigue pas, dit-elle sur le même ton. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'éprouve rien pour Severus. Au début, je le trouvais idiot et sournois, mais finalement, il est plutôt gentil, il m'aide en cours de Potions et m'a aidé pour un contrôle de Défense contre les forces du mal…

-Je croyais que c'était de la Métamorphose, grommela James.

-Pardon.

-Euh, rien, rien… Mais Lily, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, dit-il, presque suppliant. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de me dénigrer ?

-Cesser de dénigrer les autres me paraît une bonne idée.

Et, sur ces paroles, Lily tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses amies, la tête haute.

-Eh bien ! s'exclama Sirius, qui avait observé la scène de plus loin en rejoignant James. C'était plutôt catastrophique, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, répondit James, l'air abattu.

-En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle manque de caractère, fit-il remarquer. Et avec le tien et ton entêtement habituel… En imaginant qu'un jour, tu finisses par l'épouser – utopique, évidemment – et que vous ayez un enfant, nom d'une Gargouille, ce sera une sacrée tête de mule, s'il ressemble à ses deux parents.

-Arrête, Patmol, marmonna James de mauvaise humeur.

James regrettait sincèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait. Lily avait raison, il était arrogant et idiot. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il s'était rendu ridicule devant elle, et depuis tellement longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas rester lui-même, James Potter, le garçon tout simple et un peu réservé qui était arrivé à Poudlard il y avait déjà sept ans ?

« _A cause du Quidditch_, songea amèrement James, _Lunard avait raison, j'ai fini par prendre la grosse tête. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle change d'avis sur moi ? Sirius a raison, c'est peine perdue… _»

-Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama le professeur Binns. Si vous estimez que vous êtes assez intelligent pour vous dispenser d'écouter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, vous pouvez aller rêver ailleurs ! Du prochain spectacle que vous donnerez du haut de votre balai au prochain match de Quidditch, je suppose ?

James, ignorant les rires autour de lui, préféra ne rien répondre et se sentit plus déprimé encore. A la fin du cours, il n'avait marqué que deux lettres sur son parchemin : L.E.

La rumeur du Rogue enflé finir par faire le tour de l'école, après que Godefroy May l'eut aperçu en se rendant à l'infirmerie. Au retour de Rogue en classe, il fut tant de fois charrié et l'objets de plaisanterie en tout genre, qu'à la fin, il en eut assez et finit par exploser.

Sur la seule personne qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Sur Lily.

-Severus, risqua t-elle, en l'apercevant dans un couloir désert, le visage enfin redevenu comme avant. Tu vas mieux ?

-Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, fiche-moi la paix, lança Rogue hargneusement, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'essayer de remonter ton lamentable niveau en Potions !

Le visage de Lily se figea.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement.

-Hé, on se calme, Servilo ! gronda Sirius qui se trouvait non loin de là et avait entendu l'insulte.

-La ferme ! s'écria Rogue, les larmes aux yeux.

Et il se jeta sur Sirius qui, surprit, tomba, Rogue toujours sur lui. Ce dernier commença par le rouer de coups mais Sirius, bien plus fort que lui, n'eut qu'à saisir ses bras pour immobiliser Rogue qui, désarmé de sa baguette magique tombée par terre et incapable de bouger, hurla.

-Messieurs Black et Rogue ! Puis-je connaître la raison de ce chahut ? rugit une voix sévère. Mademoiselle Evans, pourquoi se battaient-ils ?

-Professeur McGonagall, balbutia Lily. Ils… Euh…

-La violence est interdite à Poudlard, dit sévèrement le professeur McGonagall. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et dix à Serpentard.

-Mais professeur ! protesta Sirius. Il avait traité Lily de…

-Je ne veux plus rien savoir, trancha t-elle, et estimez-vous heureux que nous n'ayons pas de preuves que ce soit vous et monsieur Potter qui ayez jeté un sortilège à monsieur Rogue, dit-elle plus sévèrement, ne l'oubliez pas, monsieur Black.

-Ce n'était pas nous, mentit crânement Sirius.

Mais le professeur McGonagall était déjà partie, vite suivi par un Rogue apeuré et humilié.

-Euh… Merci, Sirius, fit Lily en baissant la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Je me suis peut-être trompée sur Potter et toi, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu peux répéter le temps que je t'enregistre ? demanda Sirius, incrédule. Je croyais que tu nous détestais.

-Je ne vous ai jamais détesté… Seulement, je vous voyais comme deux bouffons totalement insensibles qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et à épater la galerie, surtout James.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il t'a toujours défendue lorsque Rogue ou un autre crétin de Serpentard te traitait de… tu-sais-quoi ! répliqua sèchement Sirius.

-Mais il a toujours été tellement arrogant et prétentieux ! Toujours si superficiel, avec son petit Vif d'Or stupide, ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffe pour avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai… N'hésitant jamais à dire des choses blessantes ou à jeter des sortilèges aux autres, simplement pour s'amuser…

-C'est vrai qu'il a plusieurs fois fait l'idiot, reconnut Sirius, et moi aussi. Mais comment s'amuser à Poudlard ? On met de l'ambiance, c'est tout ! Mais on n'a jamais été méchants, sauf avec Rogue, et il le méritait, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

-C'est vrai, dit Lily. Mais pourquoi James s'est-il acharné sur lui avec tant de hargne, surtout ces derniers temps ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime, idiote.

A ces paroles, Lily se figea sur place, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à la chamade.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu es trop aveugle pour ne pas t'apercevoir qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis des années et que c'est son amour pour toi qui le rend si idiot quand tu es là, je ne peux rien pour toi, déclara Sirius d'une voix sérieuse en haussant les épaules.

Et il la planta là, pâle et désarçonnée, mais le cœur rempli d'une étrange sensation. James était amoureux d'elle… Depuis toujours… L'esprit bien songeur et tout occupé de James Potter, Lily se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et monta doucement le grand escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

FIN


End file.
